The goal of the Cellular Morphology Core is to provide services and instruction to all investigators of the CF Research Center and new investigators interested in developing gene transfer approaches to CF and other genetic diseases. To facilitate these goals the Core will provide 1) technical assistance for labor intensive techniques such as the preparation of sections prepared from tissue or cell culture preparations, 2) ready access to equipment, 3) economic benefits through centralization of equipment and facilities, and 4) consultation and instruction in specialized morphologic techniques and methods of image analysis. These goals will be met through the oversight by the Principal Investigator, an established CF investigator with experience in the variety of morphology techniques that are useful in gene therapy research. The specific aims of the Cellular Morphology Core are: 1) To provide appropriate methods of tissue fixation, processing, cryopreservation, paraffin or plastic embedding sectioning and routine staining for Center investigators. 2) For investigators who require detection of reporter proteins, to provide assistance with staining techniques such as detection and cell specific localization of beta-galactosidase activity. 3) To provide assistance with antibody detection of protein using histochemical and fluorescence techniques for investigators who require cell and tissue detection of specific proteins. 4) For investigators that require electron microscopy (TEM or SEM) or confocal microscopy, to provide tissue fixation, processing, and to provide assistance to investigators in photo micrography, computerized analysis and interpretation of results. 5) For investigators who require in situ hybridization, to provide instruction and assistance in tissue preparation, cRNA probe preparation, and detection of the probe. 6) To provide assistance to investigators in the development and use of new and/or specialized morphological methods relevant to gene transfer.